


first comes love, then comes ...

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: “It’s cute when the kids say it.” He looks at anywhere but directly at Haruka. “But hearing it from adults is kind of… embarrassing.”“Why?” Haruka prods, though he already has an inkling of the answer.Makoto’s ears turn red. “Y-You know…”Oh, Haruka does know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 18 - DADDY  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152133686008)

“--then one of the nannies asked if I was someone’s  _ dad _ \--” Makoto’s awkward laugh slips in the middle of his tale, chopsticks shifting the noodles on his plate. “I mean, I guess I’m about the right age now but that’s still quite a reach.”

“You’re great with kids,” Haruka tells him, as if it still needed affirmation three years into Makoto’s swim coach career.

“Yes, but being a father is whole different thing.”

“Didn’t that kid from your summer class call you ‘Dad’ one time?” Haruka picks a cucumber from the spread, eats it and swallows. When Makoto still hasn’t replied after that bite, Haruka looks up at him in concern. “Makoto?”

The brunet is squirming in his seat.

“Makoto.”

Berating himself for his hesitance, Makoto clears his throat before speaking. “It’s cute when the kids say it.” He looks at anywhere but directly at Haruka. “But hearing it from adults is kind of… embarrassing.”

“Why?” Haruka prods, though he already has an inkling of the answer.

Makoto’s ears turn red. “Y-You know…”

Oh, Haruka does know. Putting down his chopsticks, he leans over the table a bit and says, “Daddy.”

The reaction is immediate. Makoto sucks in a breath, one that seems to take all the sounds of the room with it until there’s only silence and staring between them.

“Something wrong, Daddy?”

It’s rare for Haruka to be so playful, teasing Makoto with those eyes and that grin that’s almost angelic. Almost. Makoto can read him perfectly and he knows Haruka won’t let this go so easily. “You’re not helping, Haru.” It’s a lame attempt to dissuade the other man but mostly it’s Makoto testing the waters.

“But I am helping you,” Haruka insists. “If you get used to me calling you that, then you won’t be embarrassed when other people say it.”

“That’s… I don’t think that’s how it works…”

“Then…” Haruka pouts.

_ Oh no. _

“Can you teach me…”

_ OH no no no nonono. _

“.... Daddy?”

_ Damn it. _

“N-Not at the table, Haru.”

Hearing the authoritative tone makes Haruka’s eyebrows arch in pleasant surprise.

 

Sex that night was… interesting. Makoto’s hesitation is shed like their clothes, skin to skin, with Haruka on his lap, on the bed, curled into a ball beneath his broader frame. Haruka’s kisses are a touch hesitant but he’s pliant when Makoto deepens it with tongue. 

 

They sigh, foreheads and noses touching, idle hands tracing over intimately familiar curves and planes.

“Haru’s not allowed to call me that in public, understood?”

“I won’t.” Haruka promises with an amiable smile.


End file.
